Porphyria's Lover
by Blood Red Kisses
Summary: Dark!LukeLeia. She belongs to him. Even in death, she is his.


So...This is a sick and twisted little idea that the evil Lord Plot Bunny planted in my sad little brain...Yes, so this is a twincest fic and it's kinda explicit...and deranged...and yes...Possessive!Luke is fun to write. So is Submissive!Leia. It's really a twist from their normal personalities. I apologize ahead of time for the horrible writing ability...

Title is shamelessly stolen from Robert Browning's wonderfully twisted poem Porphyria's Lover. You'll find out why at the end...

If by some miracle this didn't offend you, please send a review. They make me happy and let me know I'm not a worthless piece of flesh that should be disposed of immediately. It's also good to know that I'm not completely mental and need major therapy. Which, after writing this, I just might...

**WARNING: This is a Luke/Leia possessive!romance fic. I know it's incest and they know it's incest. There is also minor knife-play in this, as well as tiny hints of necrophilia. This is a dark twisted perspective of their relationship. While it's not as explicit as it could be, it still contains sex. You can flame me if you really want to, but I did put a warning here. And it's all in bold, so you have no excuse for not reading it. Have a nice day!**

* * *

They were twins. Two Halves of a Whole. Light and Dark. Day and Night. Black and White. Good and Evil.

They completed each other.

He knew she was the only the only one who could ever make him feel whole, feel complete. He had always felt empty, even as a child. Now he knew why. She was his other half; the only thing that would ever fill him.

He held her close to him. She was always close to him. No one could ever tear them apart. The pirate tried; he was a thief, after all. But not even he could break their bond. The bond between them was like no other.

His kisses were passionate, possessive. After all, she belonged to him. She had even said that. "I am yours." Those words, the lust they invoked was far too much for him. She was his. She belonged to him. She was his prized possession. With her, he needed no other.

She was slammed against the wall as his hands possessively trailed her body, tearing at the fabric that separated them. His lips crashed against hers and the two made their way to the bed. Once again, they found themselves succumbing to sin.

Her hands caressed his cheek and she leaned herself forward, allowing her tongue to slide against his lips. Another deep kiss and her head dropped to the pillow. She smiled sickly at him, her loving gaze almost robotic.

"My Brother."

She gasped lightly as teeth clamped down on her jugular. Small trickles of blood trailed her pale throat succeeding only in eliciting small moans from her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer to her. He took great satisfaction in slowly licking the blood from her neck, causing her to writhe in pleasure.

He pressed a knife hard against her throat and she let the sick smile grace her lips. One swift move and she would be dead. She didn't care. She knew he wouldn't kill her yet, at least, not like that. But the thrill of cool metal against hot skin sent shivers down her.

She leaned her head back, exposing more of her throat to him. But her eyes never left his.

"Do it. Cut my throat. Then I am yours forever."

"What are you talking about, Dear Sister? You already are mine."

She smirked and maneuvered so she was on top.

"Yes. Yours and only yours. But what will you do when I want to spread my wings?"

"You will never get the chance. I will never let you, my beautiful caged bird."

She cocked her head to the side and gave him the most innocent smile she could muster.

"And if I try?"

The knife pressed deeper into her and more trickles of blood found their way down. Her heart raced, not in fear, but excitement.

"Oh, Brother, you should know I'd never leave you. You are my world. You are the only one who hasn't abandoned me. Why would I leave someone so wonderful?"

She dipped her head down, trailing light kisses across his chest. Her tongue flicked out every so often and teeth left their marks.

They were twins. But what they did, no twin should ever cross that line. They broke taboo; they lived in sin. But they didn't care. They had each other. They were content.

And he was determined to keep her in her cage forever.

Even as he wrapped her deep brown locks around her throat; even as she felt the last of her life draining away. Never would she think about leaving. She was his Sister, his Friend, his Pet.

And even as she lay there motionless, dark eyes glazed over, she was his.


End file.
